memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Q (species)
The Q were a mysterious race of virtually omnipotent and omniscient "higher-beings" who made up, and were governed by, the Q Continuum. The true form of the Q is unknown as their true appearance is regarded as incomprehensible to beings of the three-dimensional universe. ( ) To interact with the 3-D realm, the Q presented themselves in the guises of the species they interacted with, and were readily able to change the appearance of their avatars. ( , |||||}}) The exact origin of the Q is equally unknown. Quinn once implied that the Q had begun their history in a manner similar to the Humans and Vulcans, ( ) with Q even fearing that the humans would one day follow a similar path, ( ) before later claiming his people had always existed as they were. ( ) Though Q once claimed to that he could manipulate space/time as easily as Kirk could "change the water in a fishbowl", ( |||||}}) Quinn claimed the Q were not omnipotent, comparing their status to Starfleet to how a primitive society would view the , though he did not elaborate on any of his species' limitations. ( ) Nonetheless, the Q were powerful enough to teleport across vast distances, "misplace" asteroid belts, collapse galaxies, and even travel outside of the universe. ( ) Such was their power that they regarded private planets as toys for their young. ( ) A single Q was able to completely alter the history of two separate universes. ( ) Sufficiently powerful entities could pose threats to the Q however with the forces of 0, The One, Gorgan, and (*), bringing the Q to their knees. The latter two were even able to evade capture by their foes. ( ) Equally, when forced into a war with the Pah-wraiths, the Q were brought to the brink of defeat, with Q even confessing to Kirk that, in their native dimension, the Q were not the gods they were in the 3-D universe but as mortal as humans. Being at the nexus of the Bajoran wormhole, an interdimensional crossroads, stripped Q of his powers. ( | ||||}}) Likewise, though they regarded themselves as more powerful than the Organians, Metrons, or even Prophets, all three races proved capable of fighting the Q on equal footing with a war between them projected to last centuries. ( | | }}) Though seemingly incapable of death, the Q were capable of being killed by weapons forged by their own kind. ( , ||}}) The Q were also capable of executing rogue members of the Continuum. ( ) Despite interacting with less evolved species across time and space, the Q culture was so heavily stagnant and sterile that by the 21st century, Quinn felt he had done and seen literally everything in the universe. ( ) When he committed suicide, the first Q to do so, his death sparked the Q Civil War, dividing the species into the conservatives, those that sought to end any interactions with other species, and those who sought to revitalize their society. ( ) The Q were capable of granting their power to others, ( ) and readily capable of stripping them away from members of their people. ( , ) Likewise, a Q could renounce their powers. ( ) Known Q *Q *Q2 *Female Q * * * *Quinn (formerly) *Amanda Rogers *William T. Riker (temporarily) External link Category:Races and cultures Category:Extradimensional races and cultures